Imperious
by Niacin
Summary: One-shot Arthur Weasley fought in Flourish and Blotts with Lucius Malfoy. Arthur is not the kind to just get into a bawl and a few taunts about money are not the reason. Features memories about when he was under imperious and the death of the Prewett twins.


Arthur looked into silver-grey eyes. He had told the ministry he had been imperioused. Arthur was sure he had never needed a reason to go to the dark side. His growled in anger. "Lucius." He was barely aware of Harry Potter and his children, nor his wife behind him. Those eyes brought memories back to Arthur and they were not good.

Arthur had never before felt so peaceful. _Just go to the Prewett's and tell them._ He apparated to their manor. They looked at him surprised. "What are you doing here, Arthur?" Gideon asks. "I hope everything is alright."

"I need your help with something," Arthur said. Never had something come easier out his mouth.

Fabian looks worriedly at Arthur. "I hope Molly is doing alright."

"Splendidly," Arthur answered, unaware that you could also feel different from splendidly at that moment.

"Alright," Gideon says frowning. "What's going on?"

"No, no, nothing bad," Arthur told him. "Molly and I would love if you'd join us for dinner in this small muggle pub, Church lane 12, Worcester."

"Of course Arthur," Fabian says jovially. "Why did you not spit that out already?"

Gideon smiles brightly as well. "How are Bill, Charlie and Percy doing?:

"Great," Arthur says. "Around seven?"

The twins look a little surprised by Arthur's shortness, normally he would launch into a few stories about the kids, after which he'd apologetically leave saying he really had to go now. The twins agreed and Arthur apparated home. He kissed Molly, who looked surprised at him. "You are home early?"

Arthur smiles. "I feel lucky today." He winks at her as he takes Percy over and smiles at his baby. Time passes quickly as he spends time with his children and wife and they eat cosily together in the Burrow. The next morning a sullen Moody stands in front of the Burrow. Arthur feels good, relaxed, as if he is on vacation and laying on the beach and there is nothing he has to remember or do and nothing that can go wrong. Or there is. Moody looks particularly dejected. However Arthur feels cozy. The air feels particularly blue and the sun bright. He smiles at Moody.

"I am sorry, Molly," Moody says. "You knew your brothers worked for the order. Yesterday they were attacked by five death eaters in a little muggle restaurant. They died."

Molly shakes her head. "No," she whispers, "I- No, yesterday they were f- fine. The s-sat there in those chairs t-teasing little B-Bill." Molly is crying and leans against Arthur's shoulder. Arthur is still smiling as if what is happening is not getting through him.

Moody is studying him carefully. "What's wrong with you, lad?"

Arthur looks surprised at Moody. "Nothing's wrong. It is a really fine day isn't it?" Everything was fine, Arthur thought.

"H-How can you say that?" Molly asks.

Moody is now pointing his wand at Arthur. "Really fine day, huh?" Molly rubs the tears from her cheeks and looks from Moody to Arthur. "I think Arthur and I are going to pay Dumbledore a little visit."

Everything was perfectly fine. No war. No danger. Nothing. Everything felt just right. Not even the tiniest worry could drift into his mind. He just had to tell the twins to go to the muggle pub and then go home and stay with his family. Nothing would be wrong. Everything would be right. Then without even a warning the feeling faded. Everything at once returned: the war, his worries, death- Merlin, no!

The twins.

He had killed them. He slumped onto the ground with a harsh thud. Moody had a grim look on his face and was standing next to a frowning Dumbledore. "Please tell me what happened, dear boy?"

Arthur sobbed. "I killed them.."

"It was not your fault, Arthur," Dumbledore said. It sounded like statement, making it clear to Arthur that there was no debate. "Someone put you under the imperious curse, just tell me who did it."

"Antonin Dolohov put it on me," Arthur spat out. "Lucius Malfoy send me to him. I thought it had to do with enchanted muggle teacups-"

"And you were surprised by Dolohov," Dumbledore butts in. "He used you to trick the twins.." Dumbledore suddenly looks as old as he must be as he puts a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Dolohov as used and bewitched many good, strong wizards and witches. I know your loyalty has not wavered." Arthur smiles in relieve, but then all blood drains from his face. What if.. No, he would never do that right? But had he not caused the death of Molly's twin brothers without the slightest doubt? "What is it my boy?"

Arthur stares at Dumbledore. "I can't- I can never-"

"Just spit it out," Moody grumbles. He looks tired.

"I can never fall under the imperious again," Arthur whispers. "You have to- I need to be able to throw it off.. I can't hurt anybody else. I have a family, loved ones, I-" Arthur was awfully pale. He felt remorse for being responsible for the death of two good man, even if he had never consciously done it.

Dumbledore nods thoughtfully. "Moody will learn you throw it off."

"Imperious," Moody than gruffly shouted. Arthurs face was wiped blank in an instant. A smile formed. He felt the remorse fly away. Dance, a voice said, as he started dancing. Moody than lifted it. All feelings hit him like a brick again. It was all his fault. Tears fell from his eyes. "Constant vigilance!" Moody shouted. "You need to be prepared. You need to know the feeling and be suspicious of the voice!" Moody shook his head. "I'll visit. Inform your wife, so she doesn't strangle me.."

Arthur nods. He does not even feel embarrassed that he'd been dancing to Moody's commando like puppet, he feels horrible. How could he have send the twins to their death?

He had told Molly. Her eyes had no traces of anger, only sadness and warmth. She had embraced him and told him it was not his fault. She had known his heart and seen no darkness in it. The man she married would have never hurt her brothers consciously she had told him fiercely.

Moody had held his word. He had visited many times. It had been hard, but he had been able to overthrow it.

Suddenly Arthur was hitting him. It felt good. Powerful. Then Hagrid was holding him back. Frowning. His children looked at him proudly. They had been cheering. Harry looked amazed. Molly- his dear wife looked angry, but also worried. He could read her mind. What were you thinking fighting in front of the children in Flourish and Blotts? Think about what kind of example you are setting?

He tried to convey all his feelings as he whispered to her "I really hate him." She seemed to understand as she smiled sadly and warmly and grabbed his hand tightly. He was lucky to have Molly. He felt himself filled with her warmth and understanding.


End file.
